Un destin inattendu
by Meaflicker
Summary: Un simple one-shot qui se passe bien avant l'histoire original qui raconte le périple d'une pélagienne voulant voir sa famille vivre en sécurité alors que la guerre Plegia/Ylisse fait rage (celle où le père de Chrom participe). Ecrit avec beaucoup de cœur (et peux être un peu moins de talent), j'espère que vous aimez le désert!


Coucou les gens ! J'ai était prise par l'envie d'écrire une fanfiction sur Fire emblem: Awakening et je sais pas pourquoi. C'est un one-shot sans prétention qui sera suivis d'autres one-shot, ou pas! Les critiques constructives (ou pas si vous voulez me flatter ou me troller) sont très apprécier vu que je suis une simple novice!

Bonne lecture!

Une atmosphère paisible s'était enfin imposée sur le désert plegian. Seules quelques bourrasques de vents emportant avec eux des milliers de grain dorés semblaient troubler le calme apparent. Les combats avaient enfin cessé, après des heures d'affrontements violents. Sur le sable, des corps allongés les uns à côté des autres, des hommes et des femmes, des soldats et des enfants armés de babioles, se faisant enterrer par le vent.

La guerre Ylisso-Plegian faisait encore rage dans mille endroits, faisant encore mille victimes dans les deux camps. Mais cela, lui importait peu, à elle. Tant que les environs étaient calmes, tant que les cries des soldats ne lui parvenaient plus, elle se fichait des autres victimes de la guerre. Elle devait partir, maintenant. S'éloigner de ce lieu qui aurait contenté quiconque, surtout en ces temps. Mais aucun château ne pouvait la retenir.

Elle chevaucha son destrier pour s'envoler dans la nuit. Les nomades au loin, pouvait la voir lutter contre l'enlisement de son cheval dans le sable pendant des heures durant pour avancer de quelques mètres. Elle était enroulé dans des dizaines de mètres d'étoffes. Pour survivre au froid glacial des nuits du désert, pour échapper aux regards indiscrets des voyageurs, nomades et des soldats ennemies ou alliés.

Durant sa fuite, elle a vu le soleil se lever doucement. Chaque rayons caressant son visage, la comblait de joie et de peur. Elle pouvait enfin voir à travers la pénombre, mais eux aussi le pouvaient maintenant.

À huit heure du matin, elle avait parcourus plusieurs kilomètres. Elle était proche de la frontière Ylisso-Plegian. Plus personnes ne pouvait la rattraper.

À cette heure, au château, le maître des lieux venait de se réveiller. Il ouvrit doucement les yeux pour apercevoir un garde apeuré à côté de son lit. Le garde informa son maître de l'absence de certains éléments. Le maître regarda avec paresse le jeune garde avant d'hochet doucement sa tête. Le garde partit en courant hors de la chambre pour exécuter l'ordre de son chef.

Une demi-heure plus tard, le même garde s'installa sur le dos d'une puissante wyvern. Une vingtaine d'autres gardes firent de même avant de prendre leurs envols. Ils se dirigeaient tous vers l'est, vers leurs proies, vers la frontière Ylissienne. Ils y seront dans une heure, voire moins, les conditions étaient optimales pour le vol aujourd'hui.

À neuf heure, la jeune femme c'était posée pour se reposer quelques minutes. Elle voulait seulement se reposer, juste quelques minutes. Juste quelques secondes, pour respirer, pour se revigorer, pour pouvoir aller plus loin. Juste fermer les paupières, un instant, sans plus. Et elle fermi les yeux, mais ne les rouvraient pas. Pas avant que la nuit ne tombe à nouveau.

Quand elle reprit conscience, elle était sous une tente. Un homme assez âgé était assez côté, il avait le visage grave mais il semblait si calme. Il dominait d'un seul regard, toutes les personnes dans la tente, même elle, c'était sûrement un grand leader. D'après ses habits, c'était le chef d'une division ylissienne. La jeune femme à vite conclu qu'elle devait être dans un campement ennemie, l'endroit doit grouiller d'ylissiens.

Il regarda la jeune femme et demanda simplement:

"Est ce à cause de vous que des soldats plegian ratisse le périmètre, au péril de leurs vies?"

La jeune femme ne répondit rien, elle n'écouta même pas la question. Elle était trop occupée à chercher quelque chose frénétiquement du regard. Elle scruta toute la pièce en vain pendant de longue minutes avant que l'homme d'interrompit a nouveau:

"Je vois, c'est à cause de lui...

Ne vous inquiétez pas, madame. Votre enfant est en sécurité. La chaleur intense le faisait souffrir, j'ai du le confier aux soigneurs. Au soigneurs ylissiens, bien sur.

Quand à vous, vous restez ici. On peut pas vous faire confiance, mais on peux pas vous laissez en proies à ses vautours."

Cette fois-ci, la jeune femme avait écouté chaque mots prononcer par l'homme. Son enfant était loin, loin des ennemies qu'elle avait fuit. Mais maintenant, il était dans les bras de ce qui massacre en masse son peuple. C'était inacceptable, pour elle et pour son cœur de mère.

Elle bondit donc vers l'ouverture de la tente pour rejoindre son enfant. Elle ne savait pas où il était, mais elle devait partir le chercher. Elle ratisserait tout le campement, fouillerait toutes les tentes, soulèverait toutes les pierres, retournerait chaque grain de sable du désert pour le retrouver. Elle sortie de la tente avec hâte seulement pour se retrouver dans le noir de la nuit, seule quelques lampes éclairaient tristement le campement. Elle courra droit devant sans vraiment savoir où elle allait. Après quelques minutes de course, elle aperçut une lumière verte briller à une dizaine de mètres. C'était la lumière caractéristique des bâtons de soin, elle en était sur. Cela voulait dire que les soigneurs étaient proches, que son fils était à porter de mains.

"Cette femme, c'est la plegienne! Descendez-là, avant qu'elle s'enfuit! Descendez-là, avant qu'elle rejoigne les siens" hurla une voix inconnu à la jeune femme.

"Je savais qu'on ne pouvait pas la croire!" scanda une autre.

Sur ces mots, une flèche déchira l'aube naissante pour transpercer la poitrine de la jeune femme. Elle s'effondra dans la poussière aussitôt, face contre terre. Et rendu son derniers souffle quelques instants après, dans la même misère qu'elle a voulu fuir il y a quelque heures plus tôt.

" J'ai eu la plegienne! Du premier coup en plus. Regardez les enfants et apprenez comment un véritable sniper manie son arc."

Le chef s'approcha doucement du corps inerte de la jeune femme. Elle n'avait que sa tunique sur elle. Elle a oublié de prendre le reste de ses habilles dans sa fuite.

"Je t'avais dis de rester dans la tente. Mes hommes sauteraient sur n'importe quelle occasion de t'abattre plegienne. Comme je te l'ai dit , ton fils est en securité. Et il le restera, je l'emmènerai à l'orphelinat des enfants de cieux. Il sera comme un des nôtres dans les traditions de ton pays, avec le nom que tu lui a donné." murmura-t-il doucement.

"Remballez le matériel, on part avant 7h. De cette manière, on sera de retour au pays avant midi.

Quant à elle, laissez son corps ici afin que les siens la ramasse. Ces vautours ne tarderont pas à venir pour continuer leurs recherches." ordonna-t-il à ses hommes.

En moins d'une heure, tout le campement avait disparu. On ne voyait plus personne à l'horizon, pas une seule âme. Les traces des ylissiens ont déjà était effacé par le vent comme le corps de la plegienne. Près d'elle, un homme était debout avec sa wyvern a ses côtés. Il l'avait repéré à cause de la flèche qu'elle avait dans la poitrine. Le métal de celle-ci avait reflété la lumière du soleil. Mais même, cette homme a du s'être acharné de manière malsaine sur cette pauvre femme pour pourvoir remarquer une flèche dans le désert.

L'homme a soulevé son corps sans vie afin de la placer sur sa wyvern. Il s'envola haut des l'air pour rejoindre son maître, au château.

Son maître l'attendait dans la cours du château. On déposa à ses pieds le corps de la fugitive. On pouvait lire la déception sur le visage du maître des lieux.

"On n'a pas retrouvé l'enfant, maître Vallidar." s'exclama timidement un garde.

" Ne vous inquiétez pas, Robin nous reviendra. C'est son destin." répondu Vallidar.

"C'est le destin".

Merci d'avoir tout lus et désolé pour les fautes… N'oubliez pas, toutes critiques est constructives et toutes reviews est appréciées ! Sauf si vous êtes des trolls et dans se cas la je serai sous votre lit la nuit… et le jour… enfin si j'ai la foi.

Flicker out !


End file.
